Wanted
by hotchrockette
Summary: after being in New York and missing Hotch, Beth gets a special dedication from her man(my first fic so be gentle and i do take requests)


**(a/n: I do not own criminal minds nor the characters although a girl can dream can't she :D nor do i own the song just something that popped in my head after watching the latest episode )**

Beth Clemmons sighs as she walks in to her bathroom throws her hair up in a messy bun and starts running water in the huge garden tub in her bathroom happy that she was able to find this place she is living in she is happy in New York she got a great job loves the city but there is just one thing missing well two cause in this case you can't have one without the other as she slides in to the tub after stripping off one of _his_ tee- shirts she stole from him and a pair of panties she groans in happiness after the busy day she had and as if he know and wanted to make her day better her boyfriend of the last 10 months calls her she smiles as she hit the answer button "well hi there handsome" she purrs and laughs as a deep chuckle sounds through the phone "_hi beautiful" _he comments back the grin on her face stretches "what are you up to" she asks he sighs and says_ "sitting on a plane full of profilers watching a genius beat a highly successful author at poker" _she is now giggling as she hears his best friend in the back ground state that he refuses to lose to a kid she laughs even harder as he tries to play referee _"sorry about that" he apologizes_"she tells him "no problem are they playing nice", "_for now" he grumbles" what are you doing did u get settled ok"_ right now?" she says "I'm currently taking a bubble bath to relax wishing you were here yeah I'm settled ok its just I'm a little homesick sorta there is a few unhappies here and they don't make feel like I'm wanted here."

_You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you want it too_

"_tell ya what we are about to land and I'll call you right back but I have something I want you to listen to ok?"_ he asked "alright I will wait for you" the call is then disconnected as she looks around her eyes settles on the three pictures that are taped to her mirror one is of him and his son, the second is of her and his son or her phsuedo son and then her eyes fall on the last one which is of him and her a beep from her phone signaling she has a text message pulls her from her thoughts as she reads the message the smile re appears as she sees its from him** turn your radio to your station in five minutes **reaching to her left and turning on her radio already set to her favorite music station the DJ comes on and says "_we have a request by email tonight this song is going out to a quote beautiful lady named beth from a dude whose initials are AH and lives in Virginia beth this is for you." _The tears start to come as she listens to the song and stares at the picture of the two of them.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty(Yeah)_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

As the song ends her phone rings _how did he know…forget it girl he profiles people for a living' _she thought "thank you so so much Aaron" _"your welcome I've got another surprise for you" _oh yeah" she challenges "yeah" he says, she gasps as she looks to her left at her doorway and sees him standing there with roses and a smile on his face she can't stop her heart from beating faster and starts to get out of the tub but he is there before she could even get a foot out "don't get out" he says so she sinks back in her body adjusting to the temp of the water " I was kind of hoping I could join you?" he asks shyly she slowly nods then scoots up as he is ditching his clothes he slides in behind her he puts his hands on his shoulders she reclines back using his chest as a pillow "feel better" he asked "fantastically "she grins "not that I'm not happy you're here but where is your mini-me " he is with my brother Sean" he tells her along with "this would not be possible if Jack was here right now" she nods closes her eyes as he takes her loufa sponge and starts the process of bathing her running his hand currently holding the sponge up and down different parts of her body as she takes one hand and wraps around his neck backwards and begins stroke the hair at the bottom of his neck.

_As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

"I thought you were on a plane to Virginia" she asked "you scared the living crap out of me "Sorry" he mumbles "I just couldn't bring myself to go home with you here needing me" he stated as another tear fall he catches it with his lip " I didn't mean to make you feel bad" he said " you didn't, Aaron you made me feel wanted" she said quietly then turned to kiss his lips the kiss broke when they needed air "you know you don't have to try so hard to make up for not being here I get what you do is who you are " she told him he tilted his head back and sighed "I know but with Haley I screwed up I lost focus on what mattered most and stopped being the husband and father and let the agent take over when she left she told me I stopped being Aaron and became _Hotch or Agent Hotchner, _when she died she made me promise that I would teach Jack about love so he would know that sometime the world could be cruel as he found out earlier than we both had wanted, but love would prevail no matter what cause its important, and I have to say thank you Beth cause I had not a clue how to do that but I guess sometime s the teacher becomes the student._"_ Well then" she says "very good grasshopper" she giggles as he takes a hand full of bubble and blows it in her face she stands and gets out taking him with her to her bed and showing him how much wanted he made her feel by pushing him down then starting make him feel wanted scars and all.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold you hand forever_

_Never let you forget it 'Cause you'll always be wanted_

**(a/n 2 my first fict so go easy please ;D)**


End file.
